The Meeting Place
by my-other-self
Summary: Fuuma And Reina are two not so average teenagers who witnessed a murder ... will they fall in love? will they get in trouble? READ ON!
1. They Meet

**CHAPTER 1 -They meet-**

**REINA!!!! REINA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! **

She frowned when she heard her mother screaming at her from downstairs telling her to get up. 

Reina, your not-so-average teenage girl, tried to get up and go downstairs before her mom starts hyperventilating like she did the last time. Still on her pajamas, the sleepy girl stretched her arms while standing halfway through the stairs. 

"Get down here! you're already late for school! ..." 

Reina shrugged and went to the dining table. Her family was average. It was only her mother who's really bizaare. Every morning her mother would scream her lungs out. She'd rather go to school than to hear her bickering. Come to think of it, that's the only reason why she goes to school. 

"_Damn... another day in that hell hole! ... Well, its better than being with SATAN herself"_ she thought looking at her mother who is walking all over the place. She looked at her father, reading the morning paper as usual. Her brother, still sleeping on the dining table drooling all over his food. 

Reina sighed. 

**RINGGGGG!!!!**

Reina's mother answered the phone. Reina looked at her mother still yelling every word while talking to someone. _"GREAT! ... Now I can go...". Reina went upstairs, got dressed and stole some money from her mom's purse. _

"IM GOING NOW!" Reina shouted while rushing out the door without even expecting a response from anyone. 

Reina went out wearing her normal "grunge" uniform, she had on her spiky braceletes and inverted crosses hanging on her neck. Her hair looked really sticky but she manages to make it look quite nice in an eerie sort of way. She's not one of the punk-kid-wannabees yet she don't seem to care how she looks like... despite of all that, she is really cute if you look at her long enough. Her face just glows with natural beauty, just like her mother. 

It was already 10:00 am. She is 2 hours late. It didnt bother her since she doesn't attend any of her classes anyway. She never saw her classroom since the first day of school, never met any of her teachers or classmates. "Teachers are dumb! ... they dont care if you're actually there ... just as long as you pay the stupid tuition fee!" remembering her previous year when she did the same thing and got away with it. 

After a 10 minute walk from her house, she finally made it to school. Reina went to her usual hang out. She sat in one corner, took out a cigarette then started smoking. She was looking far ahead when someone interrupted her peace. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. 

The boy didn't seem to notice her. He too was smoking. One of his hands in his pocket. 

Reina was absolutely pissed. Noone dared to share "the place" with her. She made sure that noone else knew about the place before she started hanging out there. With that, she walked towards the boy who now had his back turned. 

She stopped behind the boy, anlyzing his features. He had curly black hair average in length, she stood right about his shoulders --his very broad shoulders. He was wearing a faded jean and rubber shoes, the sleeves on his polo looked like it was ripped to make it looke like a sleeveless shirt. He didnt seem to be wearing any kind of jewelry but he did have a chain running down his hip to his knee, attached to his jeans of course. 

"Ehem..." she practically shouted. But the boy didn't turn around to even look at her. 

Her face was now as red as it could ever be, she wanted to kill this creature that dared to ruin her peace. She was about to hit him when he spoke. 

"If you really want your peace, then let me be... I will not talk to you or disturb you if I see you here" 

Her eyes widened. She started thinking about what the boy just said. "Its fair enough" she thought. With that, she turned around and sat on her corner looking far ahead while smoking .. not minding the boy as if he wasnt even standing there. 

____________________________________________

**A/N: Ei minna this is my first fic so pls read and review ~~~ Other characters will come in later .. to those who cant read the next chapter ... go to this link : **


	2. Life and all that comes with it

**CHAPTER II -Life and all that comes with it-**

His morning is just like deja vu. Every single morning he would get up, get dressed and walk towards his favorite hideout. A place where he could do anything he wants. But today is different. He is going to school. Not that he wants to, but he has to.

Fuuma Youji, a seventeen-year old boy, was enrolled by his older sister to a school downtown. They just moved in to their new place a few weeks ago right after their parents died. His sister works at a law firm and she supports both of their needs.

He got up and went downstairs only to find his food on the table with a note before it.

"GO TO SCHOOL OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" it read.

He sighed and went upstairs to get ready for school.

A few minutes later, he was running down the streets of their new town. He didn't know anyone of course, but he didn't care. He looked at his watch and found out that he is almost 3 hours late. Whistling a familiar tune, he continued walking not caring about his tardiness on his first day. 

He reached his school, went in and instead of looking for his classroom, he went looking for something else. A place deserted, a place quiet and tranquile where he can sit down and think about life and all that comes with it.

He roamed the whole school and finally found the perfect place... only .. it's not what he hoped it would be.

A girl was sitting in a corner, he really couldn't see her quite clearly but it looked like she is smoking. He was annoyed by the fact that he found his perfect place only to see that someone got there first -- a girl to be axact. Not that he has something against girls but most of his time was spent alone or with his buddies. The only girl he actually talked to is his sister and his mother when she was still alive.

**RINGGGGGGG!!!**  
  


The school bell rang and students were beginning to flood the hall. He hesitated at first but decided to share the place with this "girl"

_"I'd rather be with just one person than meet a whole bunch of stupid ones" _he then climb through the broken window, jumped over an old wall and landed on "the place".

He looked around, not minding the girl sitting there. Not even when she spoke to him. He continued surveying the place, still thinking if it is good enough to be "his place'.

_"Damn this girl, this place is perfect if it weren't for her screaming !" _ he thought while smoking his newly lit cigarette.

"...........................I will not disturb you even if I see you here" he trailed off.

The girl stoped screaming and he heard her footsteps fade away from where he stood. He puffed on his cigarette and sat down on the opposite corner. With his head leaning on the wall he started staring at the sky.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Gah~ I suck .... Anway, the "others" will arrive soon~ PLEASE R&R thankz!**


	3. The Incident

CHAPTER III –The Incident- 

_"Whatever"_ she mumbled as she went back to her usual spot.  Not minding anything else, just staring far ahead…thinking…  

_"I wonder when I would actually do something useful…"_

  
"I don't understand my family sometimes …. Although I love my mom, dad and brother … Something just makes me want to stay away from them …is it me ? "

The sun was blinding him. He stopped staring at the sky and closed his eyes. 

_"I wonder what awaits me in this town"_

_"I wish I could see them again … my mom, my dad… I really miss them"_

**BANG!**

The silence was broken. They both ran to where the sound came from. It came from an alley beside the school. A dark abandoned alley where the school's garbage is dumped. 

Each of them found a place where they can have a clear view of what was happening. 

Fuuma poked his head through the crack on the wall while Reina peeked through the ledge of the building. Both of their eyes widened at what they saw.

A guy, almost twice their age was holding a gun while a girl soaked with blood lay before him. The girl's skirt was pulled up to her chest, but her top showed that she is a student from their school. 

The man stood there not knowing what to do. Both of the couldn't see his face but they saw his tattoo. A tattoo on his right arm, a snake … a cobra to be exact! The tattoo was fading but it can still be distinguished. After minutes of standing there, the man finally ran to the street at the end of the alley. 

Fuuma sat there, still shocked because of what he saw. He shook his head and remembered the girl that he saw earlier.  He knew she witnessed everything. But when he turned around to look for her, she was already gone.

He then grabbed his bag and made his way home.

_________________________________________________________________

**A/N: sudden turn of events ?!........ Read and review ~**


	4. The News

**CHAPTER IV –The News- **

Reina went upstairs and sat before the window. She was in the state of shock. Her mind kept repeating what she saw. Finally, after hours of sitting there, she tried to think straight. 

"_What the hell was that!?!"_

_"Why the fuck do I have to see that?!?!"_

The clock says that it's already noon. She got up, changed her clothes and went downstairs to look for something to eat.

"I will forget everything.. I will forget everything…" she said out loud while getting out of her room.

On weekdays, her mom and dad go to work and her brother goes to his prep school. She is home alone most of the time because everybody else goes home later in he evening.

She finally found a potato salad and a box of pretzels. Making herself comfortable in the living room couch, she turned the TV on only to find something interesting in the news.

Once again, she was shocked. The girl was found in the alley beside their school and her death is being broadcasted in the news. Apparently, the girl was raped before being shot three times in the chest.

Reina was speechless, never in her seventeen years of existence has she witnessed something this awful. She remembered the boy, the boy that was there with her.

_"He must've witnessed it too"_

Meanwhile, Fuuma just got home. He went to the kitchen and ate the food that he left there earlier that morning. He barely ate the food because he was spacing out, thinking of what he just saw. 

_"Damn, I wish I didn't see that"_

He placed the dishes on the sink and made his way to the living room. He sat on the couch with his head resting on his palm.

_"That girl … I must talk to her!"_


	5. They meet

**CHAPTER 1 -They meet-**

**REINA!!!! REINA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! **

She frowned when she heard her mother screaming at her from downstairs telling her to get up. 

Reina, your not-so-average teenage girl, tried to get up and go downstairs before her mom starts hyperventilating like she did the last time. Still on her pajamas, the sleepy girl stretched her arms while standing halfway through the stairs. 

"Get down here! you're already late for school! ..." 

Reina shrugged and went to the dining table. Her family was average. It was only her mother who's really bizaare. Every morning her mother would scream her lungs out. She'd rather go to school than to hear her bickering. Come to think of it, that's the only reason why she goes to school. 

"_Damn... another day in that hell hole! ... Well, its better than being with SATAN herself"_ she thought looking at her mother who is walking all over the place. She looked at her father, reading the morning paper as usual. Her brother, still sleeping on the dining table drooling all over his food. 

Reina sighed. 

**RINGGGGG!!!!**

Reina's mother answered the phone. Reina looked at her mother still yelling every word while talking to someone. _"GREAT! ... Now I can go...". Reina went upstairs, got dressed and stole some money from her mom's purse. _

"IM GOING NOW!" Reina shouted while rushing out the door without even expecting a response from anyone. 

Reina went out wearing her normal "grunge" uniform, she had on her spiky braceletes and inverted crosses hanging on her neck. Her hair looked really sticky but she manages to make it look quite nice in an eerie sort of way. She's not one of the punk-kid-wannabees yet she don't seem to care how she looks like... despite of all that, she is really cute if you look at her long enough. Her face just glows with natural beauty, just like her mother. 

It was already 10:00 am. She is 2 hours late. It didnt bother her since she doesn't attend any of her classes anyway. She never saw her classroom since the first day of school, never met any of her teachers or classmates. "Teachers are dumb! ... they dont care if you're actually there ... just as long as you pay the stupid tuition fee!" remembering her previous year when she did the same thing and got away with it. 

After a 10 minute walk from her house, she finally made it to school. Reina went to her usual hang out. She sat in one corner, took out a cigarette then started smoking. She was looking far ahead when someone interrupted her peace. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. 

The boy didn't seem to notice her. He too was smoking. One of his hands in his pocket. 

Reina was absolutely pissed. Noone dared to share "the place" with her. She made sure that noone else knew about the place before she started hanging out there. With that, she walked towards the boy who now had his back turned. 

She stopped behind the boy, anlyzing his features. He had curly black hair average in length, she stood right about his shoulders --his very broad shoulders. He was wearing a faded jean and rubber shoes, the sleeves on his polo looked like it was ripped to make it looke like a sleeveless shirt. He didnt seem to be wearing any kind of jewelry but he did have a chain running down his hip to his knee, attached to his jeans of course. 

"Ehem..." she practically shouted. But the boy didn't turn around to even look at her. 

Her face was now as red as it could ever be, she wanted to kill this creature that dared to ruin her peace. She was about to hit him when he spoke. 

"If you really want your peace, then let me be... I will not talk to you or disturb you if I see you here" 

Her eyes widened. She started thinking about what the boy just said. "Its fair enough" she thought. With that, she turned around and sat on her corner looking far ahead while smoking .. not minding the boy as if he wasnt even standing there. 

____________________________________________

**A/N: Ei minna this is my first fic so pls read and review ~~~ Other characters will come in later .. to those who cant read the next chapter ... go to this link : **


End file.
